1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle tool, and more particularly to a screwdriver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional screwdriver comprises a shaft 11 and a handle 12. The shaft 11 includes a connecting end and a driving head 111 which is cross shaped or flat or in other shapes. The handle 12 is connected to the connecting end of the shaft 11, and has a diameter greater than that of the shaft 11. On the outer surface of the handle 12 is provided an anti-slip portion 121. The handle 12 is gripped by a user to drive a screw (not shown) with the driving head 111 of the shaft 11. However, this screwdriver has the following disadvantages that need to be improved.
Besides being used to drive screws, the screwdriver can also be used as an impact tool to punch holes or to pry fasteners. Since the handle 12 is a single-layer structure, when an impact force is applied to the end surface 122 of the handle 12, a shock is produced and will be transferred to the user's hand griping the handle, causing discomfort. Moreover, the shock caused by the impact force will be transmitted along the handle 12 to the user's hand, so that the applied impact force cannot be fully transmitted to the driving head 111 of the shaft 11, resulting in loss of impact force.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.